Doctor who series 4
by DoctorDiamond
Summary: my version of series 4 please read and review
1. Trailer

COMING SOON TO 2008

Shows Dark earth, then light spreading

Shows Tardis spinning out of control

Shows a building explode

Doctor's voice: They always survive

Master's voice: Can u hear it the never ending drumbeat, this time

Shows the laser screwdriver broken

Shows rubbery monsters electrocuting The doctor

A monstery voice: We are the rubber monsters

Empty child: R u my mummy

Doctor: Impossible

Shows woman opening her eyes

D: ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shows Rose beaten up

Shows doctor lying on the ground

Shows Jack kissing Sarah Jane smith

D: Watch out!!!

Shows Dalek roll past

Dalek: Kaboom!!!! Miss me

D: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Rose: Doctor

Doctor: I am the vengeful God, everyone will Die

Coming 2008

Doctor who-Series 4


	2. Return of rose part 1

Episode 1 Rose returns part 1

In space a blue box was spinning normally but it wasn't just any blue box oh no. It was the tardis it stood for Time and relative dimension in space. Inside the tardis was an alien called the doctor and his species was called Time lords but years ago he and them was involved in a time war against the Daleks. The doctor has had a couple of companions but only one had shone out to him he even loved her, and her name was called Rose Tyler. But recently he had lost Rose in a fight against the daleks and the cybermen. But she wasn't dead she was only trapped in a parallel word because before she went into the void her dad saved her.

" Its been only 9 months since i lost her Tardis but I still can't get over it" The doctor said sadly. He was moping all over the place after she had gone. But he had managed to see herkind off one more time, she had managed to say she loves him but he hadn't managed to say it back. His heart felt for Rose the only woman he had ever loved and she was gone forever in that alternate Universe.

MEANWHILE

In a different universe at a building called torchwood...

"Miss Tyler we have a problem " Mickey smith said.

" Yes what is it" Rose Tyler said to her assistant Mickey smith.

" We have discovered something that you might like"

" What is it?"

" The void between you and the doctor has been active lately"

"What!"

Mickey looked at his assistants face, she would never love him as she loved the doctor. He sighed a heavy sigh and showed her the reports of the rift and the massive energy readings

" OH MY GOSH!!! MICKEY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"Yes i do Rose!"

She ran outside and looked at the crack in the void. This was the best day of her life. She would be reunited with her Doctor

And nothing would ruin this day...

Back in the Universe

beep beep beepbeep Look at , your screen

" What the void is open...ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow

_Next time_

_Shows Doctor hugging Rose_

_" Torchwood__!"_

_Shows Doctor shaking hands with Mickey_

_Shows Doctor __jump__ from explosion_

_Shows Tardis spinning towards the Void_

_Shows him running upstairs fastly_

_**Next chapter find out what happens Please r and r please enjoy the fanfic **_

_**I do not own any Doctor who characters or anything in Doctor who **__**except**__** the rubber monsters and Jane and Diamond. **_


	3. Return of rose part 2

Episode 1 The return of rose part 2

_Previously_

_"Miss Tyler we have massive energy readings"_

_"What is it?"_

_" The__ void is open"_

_" WHAT__?!"_

_" ROSE__!!!!"_

_" What__ that's impossible"_

Doctor who theme tune

" Tardis, Is this true?" The doctor asked suspiciously"

Beep Beep Beep Beep beep[no it is not The tardis replied with an extra beep

" Alright then of to the parallel world" The doctor said cheerfully

The Tardis span all the way to the parallel word with excitement.

It landed by a huge white building which had some letters on it. The Doctor stepped outside and looked around happily looking for any sign of Rose or Jackie or Pete. Wait a minute he thought What did Rose say to him on Bad wolf bay

**Flashback**

**Doctor: Where are you going to work now?**

**Rose: I'm thinking about the shop here but ****i**** won't ****i**** will work in torchwood ****i**** know a few thing****s about aliens**

**Doctor: Good for you Rose Tyler**

**End of flashback**

The doctor shouted " Torchwood" and ran off to the big white building that was by his beloved Tardis. He stroked his Tardis along the way and the Tardis beeped happily at him. He went to the door and knocked quickly on it. A familiar Man came to the door, Mickey smith. He smiled at him and came in.

" Mickey! How you doing mate?" The doctor said to him

They shook hands.

" Alright and you doctor?"

"So and so"

" She's upstairs, go and see her Doctor, she has really missed you"

The Doctor rushes upstairs and knocks on the door. He was greeted by a hug from Rose.

" DOCTOR! Oh I thought id never see you again"

" Oh rose I am so glad I was wrong"

" What... RUN!"

The Doctor grabs Rose's hand and runs downstairs

"There is a bomb in Torchwood rose we need to get out"

"What about the others?"

"They will escape Now go"

He pushes Rose out the door then jumps from the explosion himself.

" That was close"

" Can i come travelling again with you?"

"Of course u can Tyler!"

They gaze at space together and then step into the tardis and disappear

_Next time_

_" Rose__, watch out"_

_Shows a child lying in Bed_

_"Doctor, BEHIND YOU!"_

_Shows Doctor and Rose running_

_Shows a window break _

_Shows a child screaming_

_"IMPOSSIBLE"_

_Shows the empty child_


	4. The empty child returns part 1

Episode 2 The empty child returns part 1

"Miss Tyler where would you like to go today" The doctor said

"How about 2003 Doctor" Rose replied to him

"Alright then, allonsy" The Doctor pulled the lever and off they went

The console sparked a bit, The doctor checked it.

"Something's wrong Rose"

"You think?"

" OI No snipes"

" Sorry"

" Come on!"

He gets his sonic screwdriver out and uses it on the Tardis which makes it worse. The Tardis was spinning out of control inn time and space and headed for Earth!!!

Doctor who theme

The Tardis landed heavily on the ground. Inside the Tardis The Doctor and Rose were rubbing their heads.

"Ooh that was painful, are you alright Rose?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine lets explore where we are"

They walk outside into A nice sunny day. The Doctor and Rose hold hands and walk around they are in 2006.

"We were close about 3 years after" Rose said

"Yeah, want some chips?"

They went to get some chips

Meanwhile near them a child comes screaming

" THEY'RE COMING HELP!" The child screamed

The doctor runs out with Rose eating chips

"What's the matter?"

"He's coming. Help"

" Who is coming"

The child ran away. The Doctor started running down the direction the child had pointed out. Rose followed him in running.

"Oh iv missed this"

" Right he'll be here in a minute"

After an hour they decided to give up. They started walking back when they hear a scream down the other way. They immediately started running down that way to follow the scream.

"Where did it come from, WHERE?"

"Calm down Doctor, lets just wait here again"

3 hours later

" So Dalek Sec turned into a hybrid and the cult revolved against him and killed him?"

"Yes but by accident"

" Poor caan out there alone in the universe"

" Wait a minute I see something, lets go"

The Doctor runs left and gasps

" Doctor, what is it?"

When she see's she gasps and almost faints

"How are you back" The Doctor asked angrily

" Are you my mummy"

Shows the Empty child standing there

Eeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow

_Next time_

_" Everybody__ Run!!!!!"_

_Shows a big orange orb sent at Rose!_

_Shows Doctor's eyes turn Jet __green_

_" NO__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "_

_" MUMMY__!"_

_" He__ can destroy the human race with one Power!!!"_

_Next chapter_


	5. The empty child returns part 2

Episode 2 part 2

_Previously_

_"Something is wrong with the Tardis"_

_Shows Tardis console sparking _

_" THEY'RE__ COMING HELP!_

_"What, what is it"_

_"How are you __back__"_

_Shows Empty child_

Doctor who theme tune

The empty child had an army

" ATTACK!!"

" RUN!"

The Doctor and Rose run out into the street

" Everybody Run!"!!!!!!

Everyone runs as the Empty child comes out and starts attacking people. Then he see's Rose and throws a giant Orange orb at her and it hits her directly in the chest and she goes flying back

The Doctor looked at her slumped body then he turned around and his eyes turned jet green and he threw the empty child's minions into A lake.

" As for you..."

The empty child threw a orb at the Doctor and he went flying back into a building

"Ow oh god did that hurt" The Doctor said in agony as he got up.

" Doctor are you alright" Rose asked.

" He can destroy the human Race with one power"

" WHAT?"

The Doctor looks stuck in this situation...

Eeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow

_Next time_

_Shows Doctor running away_

_Shows Rose throw something at __The__ empty child_

_" Rose__ you might die in this struggle"_

_" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO__!"_

_Shows Doctor using his sonic screwdriver on a door_

_" Its__ a nuclear bomb!!!!!!!!!"_

_Shows big explosion in land_


	6. The empty child returns part 3

Episode 2 part 3

_Previously_

_The empty child threw __a__ orb at Rose_

_Rose got threw back against a wall_

_" __WHAT__!"_

_Empty child looks at Rose_

Doctor who theme

The Doctor looked at the empty child angrily and lunged at him. He got threw back against a wall and crumpled.

" DOCTOR!" Rose screamed at him and then ran over but the Empty child grabbed hold of her and they teleported somewhere but it wasn't safe!

"ROSE!"

The Doctor held his Sonic up and it beeped. Then the Tardis appeared happily in sunglasses. The Doctor looked weirdly at the Tardis but then ran in he saw a weird energy reading and pressed a button and it was gone. Why do they always go for Rose he thought angrily to himself. But the Tardis could read his thoughts and beeped at him.

Beep beep beepBecause of you

"I Know, but the empty child could have taken her anywhere"

He sat in the Tardis wondering where she was when an idea came to him.

" World war 3"

The doctor put the coordinates into the Tardis when he heard a beeping and he realized it was a bomb.

"Beep!!!!!" HELP!!!!!

The Doctor jumped out of a mighty explosion.

" TARDIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Doctor's eyes turned Grass green with fury. That was his Tardis, HIS Tardis and Now that empty child is going to pay!

He turned around and saw two figures on the London eye. He wouldn't dare, if he does I'll kill him! The doctor started running towards the London eye and tripped over someone's leg. He fell to the floor and looked up at the person running, was that on purpose? He started running after the person after he turned the corner that person had mysteriously disappeared

" What! Where did they go?"

The doctor pondered a bit and sat down even but then remembered Rose and took off after the London eye then he saw someone hanging on the edge of the London eye about to fall...

"Rose!!!!!!!"

He ran over to the ride and got in an empty place and used the sonic to get up quickly. He waited a bit until it was at the top. He used his sonic to open the doors went out then closed them.

"Let her go"

"No I won't, now do you like doors here is one"

The empty child makes a door appear out of nowhere. The doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on it.

" Its a nuclear bomb!"

The tardis suddenly appears.

Beep beep beepI am here

The Empty child stumbled and fell off the London eye until Rose grabbed him and pushed him up

"Thank you I am sorry" he teleports away from there

The doctor pulls Rose up then looks at the bomb.

"Tardis please help"

The tardis picks up the bomb and sends it somewhere safe. In world war 2 Land suddenly Explodes

"Come on back into the Tardis we go"

Eeoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow

_Next time_

_Shows __The__ Doctor kissing Rose_

_" No__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_" KABOOM__"_

_Shows Rose talking to a Stalk Thing"_

_Shows Rose lying on the ground still_

_" They__ always survive" _

_Shows __A__ laboratory_

_" Exterminate"_


	7. Daleks return

Episode 3 part 1 Daleks Return

The Tardis whooshed somewhere Dark very Dark.

" Doctor, where are we?"

" Miss Tyler we are in 2100"

" What! 93 years from now!"

"Yep!"

They walk around slowly until a paper floats into their faces. They look down at it it says

ANOTHER DEATH! MYSTERIOUS KILLINGS HAPPENINGS!

" Looks like we've got a case to solve"

" Ok I'm happy for anything, since I'm back with you"

" Rose remember bad wolf bay"

" Oh yeah you wanted something to say then didn't you?"

"Yeah, I..."

A man comes running screaming at them. He slows down and looks at them scared as if they would kill them.

" Are you all right, I'm the Doctor"

" No!! Can you help me please, they're coming for me"

" Who, who is coming for you?"

He runs off terrified then disappeared.

" After him now!"

They run over and see the mans body on the floor, No blood or anything just there. The Doctor is looking stone faced.

" I've got a sneaky suspicion about this"

" What?"

" Rose, remember ... Daleks"

" Oh yeah evil creatures, you think they're behind this"

" I don't know but they could be only one has survived,... can"

" Caan is the only surviving member"

" Wow, what happened?"

"I went to New York and I met the cult of Skaro there remember?"

**Flashback**

**"Dalek Sec"**

**"Dalek Thay"**

**"Dalek Jast"**

**"Dalek Caan" **

**End of Flashback**

" Yeah, Thay sounded cute though"

" A dalek... CUTE!?"

**" **Yeah... Sorry"

" Anyway they did a final experiment..."

**Flashback**

**" Daleks**** I demand to be told what is this final experiment!"Martha Jones demanded**

**" You**** will bear witness"**

**"To what?"**

**" To**** the beginning of a new age"**

**He turned around and looked at Dalek sec ****who**** was shaking. His eye turned off and he stopped and his casing opened. A hybrid came out and stretched his full height. **

**" I**** ... am... a ... human... dalek, I ... am ... your... future!"**

**End of Flashback**

" Wow, he turned into a human Dalek?"

" Yep"

" Oh my gosh"

" Back to the rest, later on in the theatre...

**Flashback**

**" The**** Doctor will die" Thay screeched"**

**Sec got up as Thay fired at The Doctor and he got the blast and fell to the floor dead!**

**" You**** see they killed him that what's a dalek is**

**" Kill**** him"**

**" No****" The human dalek replied.**

**Jast shoots at him and he's dead. The others start firing, so do Jast and Thay****. Soon Jast and Thay are dead.**

**" Emergency**** temporal shift!"**

**End of flashback **

**" Poor**** Caan"**

**" Yes**** Poor Caan"**

**Their blood froze and they turned around.**

**" Exterminate****"**

**The cult of Skaro stood there!**

**Eeoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow**

_**Next time**_

_**" Rose**__** run"**_

_**Shows Rose talking to a Eyestalk**_

_**" Kaboom**__**!"**_

_**Shows Doctor in Sec's face**_

_**Shows Thay and Jast rolling past **__**The**__** doctor and Rose!**_

_**" EXTERMINATE**__** THE DOCTOR!"**_

_**" You will all die"**_


	8. Daleks return part 2

Episode 3 part 2 The Daleks are back

_Previously_

_" I__ missed being with you Doctor"_

_" Can__ you help me!"_

_Shows man on ground_

_" Remember__ the Daleks?"_

_Shows the cult of Skaro there_

Doctor who theme tune

" WHAT!?"

" Doctor!" Dalek Thay replied hastily.

" The enemy of the Daleks" Dalek Jast said.

" EXTERMINATE!" Caan shouted at them.

" Rose run!!!"

Rose steps forward to Dalek Thay

" Where is Dalek sec" She said to the eyestalk.

" I am here in Dalek form" Sec replied rolling forward.

" How did you get back"

**Flashback**

**" After****i**** had been killed my hybrid separated from my body!"**

**Shows little creature separating from his body.**

**" It**** crawled back to my shell and got inside and it reactivated my whole system"**

**Shows Sec's eye turning on again.**

**" I**** discovered what had happened and managed to Track down Caan, he was hiding in the sewers all alone".**

**" Yes****I**** was hiding"**

**" Anyway**** me and Caan resurrected Thay perfectly but Jast... well"**

**End of Flashback**

" What happened to Jast"

" Here is a present Doctor...

Eeoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow

_Next time_

_" That__ power is too dangerous!"_

_" Stop__ the Doctor"_

_" EVERYBODY__ RUN"_

_Shows Daleks in the sky_

_" Every life is about to die!"_


	9. Daleks return part 3

Episode 3 part 3

_Previously_

_" I__ found Caan in the sewers"_

_" How__ did you survive"_

_" DOCTOR__!"_

_" Have__ a present Doctor"..._

Doctor who theme

" KABOOM"!

An explosion erupts near the Doctor and Rose. They look at each other shocked and amazed

" That power is too dangerous"

"I Know" said coolly

" Like my new power Doctor?"

" How about this then"

He sonic's Jast's eye then turns to Rose.

" Rose run!"

They both start running away from the Daleks. The cult start going to help Jast. He slowly lifts his eye up.

" Stop the Doctor"

Sec, Caan and Thay turn around and start rolling after the Doctor and Rose. They roll past some bins in which The Doctor and Rose are hiding behind. They slowly start tiptoeing towards an unsuspecting Jast.

" What, The Doctor and Miss Tyler!"

Behind The Doctor and rose three daleks rise out of the darkness.

" Hello"

" Hello"

" Hello"

They throw a net on The doctor

" Now for miss Tyler"

" NO please let her go kill me instead"

" EXTERMINATE!"

They fire at Rose and it hits her in the chest. She falls to the floor dead.

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jast does a Emergency temporal shift. So does the rest of the cult.

" They killed her they killed her"

The Doctor walks over to Rose and kisses her on the cheek then walks off.

Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop

The tardis appeared and he went inside.

Inside the Tardis he cried in agony he missed Rose. Her smile her face and her eyes. They were gone forever and he knows she can't come back.

4 hours later after moaning he pulled the lever and when the Tardis left.

" He left me"

**Sorry ****i**** left a huge gap but that was just moaning didn't think you'd want to read it please ****r and r**** but here is the next time**

_Next time_

_Shows Darkness covering earth._

_Shows a bright light_

_" HE__ IS TOO DANGEROUS HE'S CHANGED HISTORY!"_

_Shows Doctor__ with light in eyes_

_" I__ believe I can help"_

_Shows a man running at the Doctor"_

_**Try and guess the man if u can and if u do u get a sequel and a Christmas special but I am not done yet don't worry!**_


	10. Vengeful god part 1

Doctor Who The vengeful god part 1

" Rose!" A man with dark brown hair and a world war 2 army coat rushed up to her and helped her. "JACK! OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE... The doctor's just left me"

" I believe I can help you with that" Captain Jack raised his pen and pressed the green button and then helped rose up.

" This might be a little rough Rose but it'll get you on the tardis" Jack said

" As long as I get on the tardis I can stand it" Rose replied bravely.

On the Tardis the Doctor was walking around the tardis setting controls when a burst of green light appeared and Jack and Rose arrived in the tardis panting and rubbing their heads.

" Rose! Jack! How did you survive that attack rose?" The doctor asked excitedly.

" Bad wolf must have protected me somehow" Rose replied.

" Jack did you use that button again"

" Yes I did"

" Well It's too late I opened the tardis and I looked inside it" The doctor replied with glowing eyes.

" DOWN" Jack shouted pressing a button and him and Rose teleported down.

" They will all die soon enough ha-ha"

On earth...

Jack grabbed rose and started running off.

" Jack, what's so bad about it?



" He's going to choke the earth with Darkness then bye- bye earth"!

_Next time..._

" _My work is at 95" The doctor said laughing_

_Rose with a gun_

" _DUCK ROSE!" Jack yelled._

" _Unit will fire at doctor"_

" _Earth destruction at 100._


End file.
